Steven's Changing Universe
by Ethereal Aptitude
Summary: Steven wakes up almost every day with the same problem, but it alternates on which days. He decides to go to Connie to address the issue.
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning?

**[AN: Hi guys! Ethereal here. To start up my account (finally) on here, I've decided to write a fanfiction about my newest addiction, Steven Universe! So this has some headcanons i have in here, hence the fan in fanfiction, and I'd just like to share them with you! Not much will happen in this chapter, it's mostly just a setup for what's to come later on. I may also write mostly in run on sentences, and I'm sorry if I do! For now, enjoy this chapter.]**

Steven woke up that morning and felt an uneasiness in his stomach. He couldn't figure out why for a while, so to try and shake it off he attempted to play some video games. Level after level on his Nintendo 64, he played until his thumbs hurt, and then he was done almost as quickly as he started.

"Being as great a gamer as I am, I'm not surprised," he said to himself in a joking manner. Speedrunning games had become like a second nature to him, he did it without thinking and almost flawlessly, like an expert.

Since the gaming didn't satisfy him, he decided to have himself some breakfast. He went downstairs and into the kitchen where he poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk. He downed that fairly quickly and sighed in the satisfaction of a full belly, but something still wasn't quite right.

He tried stretching, and it only made him closer to being fit than finding out his problem. Playing his ukulele didn't help, even after tuning it. Finally he just went to the mirror in his room and gazed into his reflection.

"All right, me. What's wrong?" He began. "You had such a great morning, what's up?" He studied his features and realized that he looked a bit.. masculine.

Of course since he was "born" male, this wasn't the least bit surprising to Steven. However, it just made him uncomfortable in a way he couldn't describe on the spot. He felt like this some days, and other days the need to be less like "himself" was pretty strong.

He thought about talking to one of the gems about it, but since they technically have no gender, he figured they would be no help. Dad? Don't know if he's good at this sort of thing. Connie might be a good try, she knows a lot about obscure facts and would probably be some help.

Steven picked up his cell phone and selected Connie from his list of contacts and called her. The phone rang for a bit, then the sound of the other end receiving the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice on the other end questioned- Connie's mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Maheswaren! This is Steven. I'd like to speak to Connie please."

"One moment." She responded. Moments later Connie was on the other end.

"Hey Steven!" Connie greeted the gem, and he returned the greeting.

"Can you come over for lunch by the lighthouse? I need to talk to you about something weird."

"Are you sure we can't talk about it right now?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone.." He admitted, staring at the Temple doors and expecting them to phase open at a moment's notice.

"Oh.. okay. I'll ask my parents first."

Silence.

"They said it's fine! I'll be over in an hour." Steven grinned, thanked Connie, and hung up. All he needed to get through the day would be that conversation over lunch and some way to explain what was going on. Confusion had settled over his mind and he had just about had it with feeling that emotion.

Now he just needed to make the lunch.

 **[AN: So, I know that was pretty short, but I promise the next one will be longer! I bet you can already tell where this is heading, and Steven's "problem," but the question is, what can Connie do to help? Leave some feedback, and maybe I'll write a second chapter! Thanks for reading c:]**


	2. Chapter 2: Self-Discovery

**[AN: Hello again, readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because we're about to pick things up in this one. Maybe Steven and Connie will discover something together? Sorry I've been really cheesy with the writing of the ANs, by the way. As I said, I promise this chapter will be longer, so let's see if I'm right!]**

"Hey Steven!" Connie called out to the gem. He waved her closer to the lighthouse where he already spread out a blanket and had a picnic basket resting in the center. She sat across from him and as he passed out the food he prepared, she began asking him questions.

"So, what's this thing that's made you so nervous all of a sudden?"

Steven stared at his sandwich after swallowing his bits. "I gotta warn you, it's really weird.."

"Try me." She smirked. Steven sighed and set his food aside.

"I.. Well.. Sometimes, when I wake up in the morning, I just have this feeling.. like I'm not supposed to be what I am."

"A Crystal Gem?"

"No! A.. a boy."

Connie took another bite of her sandwich.

"Some days I wake up and want to be a girl. Other days I don't care that I'm a boy. It's really confusing me and I don't know what to do! Which is why.. I came to you."

Connie stared at Steven. "Do the other Gems know?"

"I figured since they have no gender, they wouldn't be able to help me."

"Your dad?"

"Even for a wise man like himself, I don't think this is in his department."

Connie thought for a bit. "I read something like this online, but I can't remember what it's called. But don't worry Steven, it's not a bad thing. You can come over and we could check it out on my computer if you want."

Steven smiled and sighed in relief. She always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Thanks Connie. As long as I get some answers."

The two finished their lunch and Connie called her father, then Steven made sure the Gems knew where he was going before taking off with his best friend.

\- The Maheswaren Residence -

In Connie's room, the two had taken position on her bed, both crosslegged and a laptop between them. After typing a few words into the search bar and clicking around the search engine for a few moments, Connie turned to Steven.

"See, here it is," she told him while pointed to her screen. "It's called being genderfluid. Some days you feel like a boy, other days like a girl. Lots of people felt the same way before you, so you're not alone."

Steven felt a weight being lifted off of his chest. He finally had a name for his predicament! And the feeling that he wasn't alone made him feel instantly better about himself.

"So.. it's not weird?" He asked.

"Not at all!" Connie reassured him. "I bet there's plenty of other people who feel the same way in Beach City. Well, maybe not all of them genderfluid, but definitely within the LGBT community."

"Well, what else is in the LGBT community?"

Stevens phone buzzed, notifying him that his father had arrived to pick him up.

"My dad's here.. Maybe you can text me all the information?"

"Oh, sure!" She responded. "Hey, I'm glad I could help you out. If there's anything you need, I'll be here for you. Okay?"

Steven smiled. "Okay! Thank you!" The two shared a hug, then Steven went downstairs, said goodye to Connie's parents, and left for home with his dad.

 **[AN: So? How'd you like this chapter? I have school throughout this week and AnimeFest over the weekend so today was my only good day for writing as far as I know. I promise I'll write more chapters and upload them as soon as I can, and hopefully school won't be in the way for a while. So, Steven's on this road of self discovery now I suppose, and it'll only get more interesting as we go along. Since he's "come out" to Connie now, one can only assume that things will be slightly easier in terms of communication. For now though, we wait for chapter 3. Thanks again for reading! c:]**


	3. Chapter 3: Dad Time

**[AN: I just want to say thank you, everybody! For my first fanfic on here I didn't expect as much attention as it's gotten so far, and y'alls positive reviews have gotten me motivated to write more! I've been sick all day yesterday so I couldn't write, but since I have free time I guess I should continue the story. I'm extremely glad y'all enjoy this story and I hope you still enjoy it as it goes on cx]**

Steven sat in the van with his dad as they made the drive back home. One of Greg's old CDs was playing and the two were singing along and playing air guitars. When the song was over, Greg popped the CD out of the van and gave it to Steven, who returned it to its case.

"So, what's with the impromptu trip to Connie's place, huh?" Greg asked Steven. The gem froze.

"Um.. personal business?" He responded, hoping the topic would blow over.

"Hey, are you trying to keep secrets?" Greg smirked. When he saw the nervous look in Steven's eyes, his smile faded.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to invade in your business. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable."

Steven sighed quietly in relief. He wasn't ready to tell his dad his identity and probably wouldn't be for a while. He'd known him for his whole life as a boy, who knows what his reaction would be if he heard the kid felt different?

They arrived at the Gem's house after a while of more driving and old tunes from Greg's rock-and-roll days. His dad was busy at the car wash that day so he had to leave soon after they arrived. The two bid each other farewell and Steven ran to the door and entered his house. The Gems were all sitting on the couch having a conversation, most likely still filled with tension and about important matters like Peridot or the Lapis situation.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Steven greeted the Gems.

"Hey, Steven!" Amethyst roared, and she ran to him for a high-five that he gladly returned.

"We're glad you're home!" Garnet smiled and waved to him.

"So, how was Connie?" Pearl asked Steven.

"Connie was fine." Steven grinned, trying not to show any sign of nervousness. "We just had a nice conversation."

"Boooring!" Amethyst groaned, flipping herself upside down on the couch. "I thought you would have watched that one show you guys like to watch together.. Under the Knife?"

"Oh. Maybe we'll watch it next time!"

"We're about to go on a mission," Pearl began, standing up from the couch, "Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks," Steven replied. "I have more important business to attend to."

"Oh, you do?" Garnet questioned. Steven put on his serious face and nodded, crossing his arms.

"Well.. okay," Pearl said as the Gems walked to the Warp Pad. "Stay safe!"

"You know I will!" Steven laughed as he bid farewell to the Gems, and they warped away.

Steven ran to his bed, got on his phone and started texting Connie all about this new community of people she told him about. They went back and forth discussing the spectrum of genders, and how his identity was still valid even though he didn't fit the "typical" genderfluid definition, still going by his birth name and male pronouns. They even set up a day the next week where they would go clothes shopping and find him some more feminine clothing for him to wear. Connie had asked her parents of course, and although they weren't entirely for the transition they agreed to shop for clothes.

Suddenly Greg walked into the house, carrying his guitar in his hand.

"Hey Steven! Did the Gems just leave?"

"Yeah, actually! What's up?"

"Wanna hang out with your favourite dad until they come back?"

"Sure!" Steven said with a smile. He texted Connie saying he would be right back, then left his phone on his bed and picked up his ukulele as he ran downstairs. He guessed it was another slow day at the car wash, either that or he closed up for the day.

The two ended up hanging out just outside right next to the ocean, singing songs of the sea and the sky and even hearing Greg play some of his own creations from back in the day. After a while though, Steven put down his ukulele and uncrossed his legs.

"By the way, Dad.." Steven started, but didn't finish. 'What are you doing?' He thought. 'You don't know what'll happen! You're going too fast!'

"Yes, Steven?" Greg responded, oblivious to his son's inner thoughts. Steven started twiddling his thumbs and stared at the sand in front of him.

"Well.. you know how you were wondering why I went over to Connie's house today?"

"Yeah, that. Did I make you too uncomfortable? Sorry.."

"No, it's okay!" Steven assured his dad. "I just felt like, since it's been a while and we're enjoying ourselves, I figured I'd tell you."

"Oh.. okay." Greg responded, a bit shocked.

"Dad.. I'm genderfluid."

Greg stared at Steven as the boy stared at the ground. This certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Oh."

Steven got more nervous and the silence that followed only stressed him out even more.

"You know, Steven.." Greg said, breaking the silence. "I'm not actually all that shocked.

"You're not?" Steven looked up at his dad in surprise.

"Not really. I was kind of surprised when your mother explained her gender identity but it didn't change anything. Plus, her being more feminine and her being a part of you, it was only a matter of time I guess."

Steven smiled. "So things are gonna be okay?"

"Man, I hope so. But nothing's changing between either of us."

"Thanks Dad. For.. understanding, in a way."

"No problem."

Steven picked his ukulele back up and started strumming, then his dad joined in and they began singing again, and it was a bit different for Steven, since now he knew he was still on good terms with his dad. The bond was stronger and the song felt more passionate. Nothing could have been more perfect.

 **[AN: Hello there once again! I really love how this chapter turned out and I hope y'all did too. I know it's looking like it's going to be one of these cheesy "lgbt kid being accepted 100%" stories, but I promise I'll try and put in more realistic factors. I just didn't want to get up in Steven's business or get him terribly upset too quickly. Anyway, I can't wait to write chapter 4! Thanks again for reading, and keep leaving those reviews!]**


End file.
